gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Hood
|image = GucciManeCiara-TooHood.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = Radio Los Santos |artist = Gucci Mane Ciara |genre = Modern hip hop |year = 2011 }} is a song performed by Gucci Mane featuring Ciara featured in the radio station Radio Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :He's so hood, he's some damn hood :He's so hood, he's some damn hood :Come help me mow yo lawn, mama, turn you up into a soldier :Head to the dreams, and yo pretty legs on my shoulders. :So don't lie to me I know you're scared of me :You ain't gotta be, cuz I'll have yo back as long as you stay on top of me. (what's Gucci) :First I let her drive (nyum), then I make her ride (nyum), :She suck your head like every day like she met Dennis Rodman. :Say paying wit yo waist, shit, she can overcharge. :Still rough around the edges, but money's not a problem. :Take it to the hood, move out the hood, but I (park the booth), got a pocketbook. :Then I call the jeweler, bring the cooler, make it look like Gucci look (burr) :Shawty got a mean swag, I wanna fuck wit her. :She don't need no lame nigga :She need a thug nigga. :I ain't gotta worry about nothing :He's makin' trouble, always give me something :He's so hood, he's some damn hood :Down, keep it so right, and he do it good :I'm too hood for my own good :But we can ball to the mall down, it's all good. :He's so hood, he's so damn hood :Crazy guy, but too hood for his own good. :She know I like to smoke a little can'buh* :I'm in my hood sittin' low in my lambo (nyum) :And we can be a duo, a tandem. :Come through around til' I back to back found em. :Her mama like he ain't got no (?) :But her mama like "damn, Gucci, have some" :It's a date night, yeah I got my (game) right, :The (downers) in the (ill) flashin' brighter, that's some brake lights. :No I'm not a trouble maker, I just make it double (burr) :Shawty starin' at me, but it's somethin make her hesitate. :Maybe it's my reputation, maybe it's my entourage :I'm straight out the hood, but ain't no need to try to camouflage. :She ain't gotta worry (worth for nothing) :I hold it down, she too much for you (sucka/so good) :She's hangin' off in jewelry all on her :And all the girls want him, so you can (tell them nothin') :He's so hood, he's so damn hood :He's so hood, he's too hood for his own good. :He's so hood, he's so damn hood :Crazy guy, but too hood for his own good. :Keep it til' you die, but you can't be sick. :(Start rootin' for it, can't play it down like this) :Find them in the (sun), find them in the 6 :Find them in the air, somewhere in the bricks :Keep it til' you die, but you can't be sick. :Start rootin' for it, can't play it down like this :Find them in the (room), find them in the bay, :Find them in New York, find them in L.A. :She ain't gotta worry (worth for nothing) :I hold it down, she too much for you (sucka/so good) :She's hangin' off in jewelry all on her :And all the girls want him, so you can (tell them nothin') :He's so hood, he's so damn hood :He's so hood, he's too hood for his own good. :He's so hood, he's so damn hood :Crazy guy, but too hood for his own good. Video Category:GTA V songs Category:Radio Los Santos